Teardrops On My Guitar
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: Hope turns to dust, and on a day when her life will never be quite the same, Sydney finally gets everything she’s secretly wanted since joining SPD.


**Teardrops On My Guitar  
By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** April 26, 2007

**Summary:** Hope turns to dust, and on a day when her life will never be quite the same, Sydney finally gets everything she's secretly wanted since joining SPD.  
**Rating:** T for language.  
**Pairing:** SkyOc, BridgeZ, JackAlly, SydSky

**Disclaimer:** The title is that of a song by Taylor Swift, as are the lyrics for Syd's new song. I don't own that. I don't own Power Rangers either, please don't sue.

**AN:** I fell in love with this song, and for some reason, it just reminded me of Sydney and of course Sky. So that's where the story came from. I hope you enjoy it.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
__That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
__I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
__And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
__That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
__He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
__I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
__And there he goes, so perfectly,  
__The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
__She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
__Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
__I'll put his picture down and maybe  
__Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
__The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
__He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
__And he's all that I need to fall into..  
__Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.  
__-- Taylor Swift, Teardrops On My Guitar --_

--

Sydney sat curled in a big, fluffy, plush black velvet chair, a guitar in her lap. Her fingers carefully strummed over the strings in an unknown song; she was just playing whatever was in her head, or more importantly her heart. She was supposed to be writing songs for her new album, her first since joining S.P.D. five years before, but her mind wasn't on writing a song, it was on a certain person. Her friends had all decided to take a year off from being Rangers, all except Sky. Cruger had allowed them the time, knowing that when they came back, they'd be rested and ready to go. Bridge and Z had decided to travel; if Syd remembered correctly from Z's last phone call they were currently in Egypt seeing the Great Pyramids. Sky, of course, was still in New Tech; only he was training the C Squad that would eventually replace them when the four of them finally stepped down. Of course, Syd sighed, Sky wouldn't step down until he couldn't do the job anymore. The man was more stubborn than the devil himself. Sydney, of course, had decided to stay home as well, having traveled the world as a teenager, and had gone back to work on her recording career. It was something she knew she could do after she retired from being a Ranger, even if she did stay on as instructor for the younger cadets, which, as she thought more on it, sounded like an interesting job.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and let her heart guide her fingers. Her first album, though chalk full of number one hits, really was quite an embarrassment now that she thought about it. It had been all about her; nothing but fifteen songs all about her. Now that she was older, wiser, and had a little more life experience, she wanted her second record to reflect the changes five years had made in her life and her outlook. She'd finally discovered a true passion for life, had reveled in the justice of the job she was doing, had made friendships that would sustain her for the rest of her life, but most of all, she'd fallen in love. All except for that last part were positive, as the object of her affections didn't share her feelings; she knew this, which is why she'd never told him she was in love with him. In the five years that she'd known him, she'd never outright let on that she had feelings for him, but the others in their group of close-knit friends had seen the signs.

Every night before bed Z had badgered her about just going up to him, kissing him, and outright telling him that she loved him. Her response was the same every night – she'd rather have his friendship than not have him at all. Jack and Ally never said too much about it when they came to visit, but Jack did give her a knowing look when the whole group was together, one that made her think of how things would be if she and her love interest were actually together. And then there was Bridge and Sky. Bridge, despite is quirkiness, was her truest confidant, because he'd been there from the beginning. He'd been the one to point it out to her, the one to console her when something particularly harsh happened between them, and he'd been a silent encouragement. The Blue Ranger had long since understood that talking about the whole situation wasn't what Sydney wanted, but he made sure that she got plenty of chances to show her beloved just how much she loved him. And still, he was oblivious. For a second, the Pink Ranger just shook her head. Some days, for all his intelligence, his skill at his job, Sky Tate was ignorant to the world outside of being a Ranger.

The ringing of the doorbell brought her back to reality, forcing her to focus on what she was supposed to be doing. If Bryant, her co-writer and producer, found her staring off into space again, she wasn't going to hear the end of it. She'd come to spend a couple months at his family home so they could get the album at least written, if not completely recorded. So far, they'd written five songs together in the span of a week, but Sydney wanted to write something on her own, and had spent the last four days trying to think of something other than Sky. So far, it hadn't worked.

"Sydney?" Juliana, Bryant's wife, called, as she walked up the hallway.

"In here!" Syd called, smiling as the pretty red head walked in the spacious room. "What's up?"

"Bryant's invited some people to dinner, he'd like you to come down and meet them if you aren't busy."

Syd sighed and sat down her guitar. "Sure." Slowly, she stood and followed Juliana back downstairs. When the pair walked out onto the back patio where Bryant was entertaining their dinner guests, Syd gasped. "GUYS!" she squeaked before she rushed forward and threw her arms around Jack.

"Hey Pinkie," Z laughed from her seat.

"Surprise," Bridge greeted.

Jack laughed as Syd bounced away from him to hug the others. "Gee, Syd, you'd think we hadn't seen each other in years, when we just went to lunch last week," Jack teased.

"Shush!" she chirped as she hugged Ally before turning to the final guest. He was standing near the pool, his back to the setting sun and his beautiful blue eyes covered by sunglasses. Sydney struggled to get her composure as she walked toward him. He was standing with his hands in the pockets of his khaki shorts. His tight red and blue t-shirt showed off his muscular frame, and it made Sydney's heart rate rise; she couldn't help it if Sky Tate was hot as hell. "Hey stranger."

Reaching up, Sky tugged his sunglasses down and arched an eyebrow at her. "Stranger? Looks who's talking. I thought you were going to come back to the academy for a few days, instead, I get a call to come out here and see you, from Bryant of all people."

Syd bit her bottom lip and looked down at the ground as she stopped a few inches from him. "I've been struggling with the album, so I sort of locked myself in my room for a while," she explained.

"Can't find a better subject than yourself?" Sky teased and then gasped audibly when she looked up at him and had the start of tears in her eyes. "Syd, I was joking." She let out a shaky breath and nodded before she gasped when he reached forward and tugged her into his arms, which banded around her, holding her tightly to his chest.

The others watched the two stand by the pool, locked in an intense embrace. "It's about time," Z muttered.

"So, that's who she's been moping around here talking about huh?" Bryant grinned.

"She's had feelings for Sky for four years," Bridge told them, smiling when he saw Sky's hands rubbing up and down Syd's back in an effort to comfort her. "And he's had feelings for her for three. It's about time they both realized it."

While the others turned back to talk about Syd's album, the pair by the pool finally pulled apart. "How's it coming?" Sky asked softly when Syd pulled back.

"We've got five songs, but I wanted to write something on my own, and I just can't seem to find the right inspiration. I've only got a few more weeks, and I don't think I'm going to get it done in time."

Sky reached out and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "You'll finish it; I've never known you in the five years we've known each other, not to finish everything you do."

"Thanks," she smiled up at him. "Hungry? I'm sure Juliana has dinner ready."

Smiling, Sky nodded and let her lead him back toward the table and the others.

--

Sydney felt wonderful being back at the academy. Her new album wasn't finished, it still needed two songs, but she was sure she and Bryant would get it done. Being home, where she belonged, had helped her write a few entries in her diary, and she hoped they'd translate into those last two songs. It felt weird to be living in the academy and not having to be on duty, but she was enjoying the experience. "Hey Sam!" Syd chirped when she saw the young man strolling toward her.

"Hi Syd," he warmly greeted, reaching out to hug her.

"Have you seen Sky today?" Syd asked softly, brushing hair back from her face.

"He's in the Common Room," Sam told her. "I gotta go, Kat wants to see me."

"Thanks Sam," Syd smiled before heading for the Common Room. When the doors slid open, she was prepared to bug the hell out of Sky until he agreed to go to the movies with her, or take her for ice cream, anything for them to be together and out of the academy. What she saw shattered all her plans, and her heart.

Sky was sitting on one of the couches with C Squad's Pink Ranger Mackenzie Craft, one arm around her shoulders and the other holding her hand. Their heads were bent close together, and every so often Sky grinned at her before leaning over to kiss her softly. Sydney bit her lip to keep from crying out as her chest tightened on her. She wasn't sure what was going on until both Sky and Mackenzie were rushing toward her as she whimpered and slid to the ground. "SYD!" Sky cried out, sliding to his knees next to her. "Sydney, talk to me; what's wrong?"

She closed her eyes, clenching them tight, even as she tried to push the image of Sky with another girl out of her mind. 'I'm too late' she cried silently before she pushed Sky's hands away from her and struggled to her feet.

"Sydney, are you alright?" Mackenzie's voice broke through, the concern tearing at Syd.

'No I'm not alright!' she cried to herself. 'You've got the one thing I want most and I didn't even have time to stop it!'

"SYDNEY!" Sky called as she rushed from the room to her and Z's quarters, her hand covering her mouth to hold back her crying.

--

Z stood at the top of the hill, her eyes on the figure at the bottom who was sitting in the sand, staring off at the water. The Yellow Ranger clenched the paper in her hand tightly, wanting nothing more than to throttle the figure, but knew it wouldn't do any good. The more dominate part of her, however, hurt for her friend. She and Bridge hadn't found out about Sky's new love until they'd returned to the academy. Not only was Sky practically engaged, but Sydney had resigned from S.P.D., citing her desire to sing as her reason for leaving. The letter in Z's hand said something entirely different; Syd had loved being a Ranger, and had been committed to being a Range right along with being a singer. No, Syd's real reason for leaving was she hadn't been able to handle seeing Sky in love with someone else. The Yellow Ranger shook her head. Bridge had told her Sky loved Sydney, was in love with the blonde haired pink princess, but maybe even Bridge had been wrong about that. Sky was hard to figure out, even after all these years. The words floating up from the beach broke Z's heart.

"_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right, I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night. He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar; the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do. Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes, so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be. She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love, look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause…"_

Z knew who 'Drew' really was; Sydney had finished the final song for her album, which was slated to be released in a month or two. The final two songs had been about the heartbreak of leaving SPD and losing Sky, and Drew was Sky. Z saw Syd's profile, and the former Pink Ranger had tears rolling down her cheeks as she played the song on her guitar. "Hey," Z whispered, sitting down next to her best friend.

Syd let out a shaky breath and stopped playing. "Hi."

"How are you holding up?" the Yellow Ranger asked softly as the pair stared out at the serene water.

"Better than I was," Syd responded, hugging her guitar to her chest. "What brings you by?"

Z bit her lip. She hadn't wanted to get to this just yet, but it was better coming from her or Bridge than for Syd to see it on the news after it was announced. "I've got something to tell you."

Blue met brown in silent communication. When the tears streaked down Syd's cheeks, Z's face wrinkled in a frown. "When?" Syd croaked.

"He's supposed to be asking her this weekend," Z told her, wrapping an arm around Syd's shoulders. "He told Bridge last night that he finally got the ring."

Her lips quivered as she struggled to hold back what she was feeling. Closing her eyes, Sydney prayed for strength and guidance. "I'm not going."

"I figured that," Z whispered, leaning her head against Syd's as she held her friend close. "What are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not going to tell him anything, I'm just going to make sure I'm not in New Tech on the day of the wedding," Syd sighed. "I know it's childish, and he's one of my best friends and that I should be there for his wedding, but damn it, I'm going to be selfish. I can't watch him marry someone else, my heart can't take it."

When the harsh sobs started coming, Z took the guitar from her friend's lap and set it aside before pulling Sydney into her arms, holding her tight as she sobbed out her heart ache. "I'll let Bridge and Jack know so they won't badger you about it," she murmured against Syd's hair.

--

"_It was announced today that famed Red Ranger, Schuyler 'Sky' Tate, of SPD, is getting married to girlfriend and fellow Ranger, Pink Ranger Mackenzie Craft. The date hasn't been set for the nuptials, but it's sure to be a star studded event, with fellow and former teammates of the couple sure to be in attendance."_

Sighing, Syd turned the television to a different station, and was surprised to find herself watching MTV. When she saw a picture of herself flash across the screen, she smiled.

"_Rumor has it, that former Pink Ranger and American's musical sweetheart, Sydney Drew, got inspiration from her teammates and her experiences of the last five years as a Power Ranger, for her new album, My Life," _the reporter on the screen said, looking into the camera. _"The first single, Teardrops, released just weeks ago, has continued to stay steady at number one on all the charts, and the album, which is set to drop three weeks from Tuesday, is already creating a buzz with critics and record execs alike. The biggest question for fans though, is who exactly is the man named Drew that she refers to in Teardrops? Is it a song for a friend, or is it from one of her very own heartbreaking experiences? When Sydney comes to MTV to release the album, you can bet that will be one of the questions, along with countless others, that her fans and the media ask her. Till then, I'm Kent Carlisle." _

Syd shook her head and wiped away the tears before they could fall. That was one question she was definitely not going to answer, just for the simple fact that it was such a touchy subject. The phone ringing brought her out of her silence. Reaching over, she sighed when she saw who was on Caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey," the familiar voice sounded, causing Syd to bite her lip to try and gain control over her emotions.

"Hi Sky. What's up?" she asked, sinking down on one of the chairs in her living room.

"Have you been watching the news this morning?"

Sydney wanted to growl out a yes, but swallowed it. "Um, no, I just got up not that long ago, why?" she lied, hoping he didn't hear it in her voice.

"I just wanted you to know, before you see it on t.v. that I proposed to Mack. She said yes."

"C-c-congratulations," Syd managed to croak out as her eyes misted over. "Have you set the date?"

"Not yet, but I wanted to personally ask you to be there."

Shaking her head, Sydney fought back her emotions. "Well, if I can be, I will be. With the album getting ready to be released, I'm not sure what my schedule's going to look like, and I might not have any free time until next year." She hated lying to him, but like she'd told Z when she'd first been told, she couldn't go through with it.

There was a long pause on the other end. "Okay. Um, Syd?"

"Yeah?"

"You think we can go do something, just the two of us? I haven't seen you in a while, and I really need to talk to you. I miss you."

"I'm sorry, I've just been really busy," she almost cried to him. "I'm not so good at balancing everything like I was the first time. I'll call you when I find out my schedule, and we can go from there, okay?"

"Sure."

"Listen, Sky, I've got to go. I'm late for rehearsal. I'll talk to you later."

There was a long pause again. "Okay, sure. Good luck."

"Bye." Sydney punched the end button on the phone and struggled not to curl up in a ball and cry. Shaking her head, she scolded herself. It was a sad fact, but Sky was going to marry Mackenzie, and there was nothing she could do about it. Life had to go on, even though it felt like she was dying inside. One day, she'd find someone she loved more than her best friend, and when she did, loving Sky would be a distant memory. Pushing up from her seat, she went to grab her purse and head out.

--

"So where is she?" Sky barked at Z as the four of them stood in the room where Sky and his groomsmen were getting dressed. He and Mackenzie had decided to get married only weeks after their engagement, so everyone had scrambled to reschedule things.

"In New York," Z cringed. Syd hadn't had to lie about not being able to come, Sky and Mack had set their wedding during the first leg of Syd's tour, and unfortunately, between interviews and the tour dates, Syd was stuck, even if she had wanted to come. "She couldn't get out of it."

Bridge bit his lip while Jack shook his head at the distant look that crept onto Sky's face. Increasingly, Sky had been reverting to the way he'd been when they'd first become a team. While the others hadn't said anything, the trio, along with Kat, Boom, Anubis, and Ally all knew why – Sydney, his every bouncy ray of sunshine, was no longer in his life.

"She promised."

"As I recall, you said she promised if she could, she'd be here. Well, she can't be here, so deal with it," Z finally snapped, making Sky glare at her. Jack shook his head at Bridge, indicating the two needed to work it out on their own. "It's not like she ever wanted to be here to begin with."

Sky's eyes snapped to Z's face as the Yellow Ranger covered her mouth in horror, realizing she'd just let a major secret slip out. Jack winced while Bridge rubbed his forehead as the tension built. "Excuse me?"

"Never mind," Z muttered.

"Elizabeth, what exactly did you mean by that statement?"

"Hey guys! Check out the t.v.!" Sam laughed, rushing in to turn the television set on. "Syd's performing live!"

"Not now Sam," Jack told him.

"Z!" Sky snapped.

"Check it out!" Sam laughed, oblivious to the argument brewing. "Syd's going to finally reveal the inspiration for the song Teardrops."

Sky stalked toward the woman in yellow and glared. "Z?"

"Do you think she wants to be here when the man she loves marries someone else?" Z passionately asked him, just as Syd appeared on the t.v.

"_Alright Sydney, why did you finally decide to tell us who 'Drew' really is?" _the interviewer asked as the group of fived turned to look at the screen.

"_Because after today, it won't really matter who he is,"_ Syd smiled through what suspiciously sounded like a crack in her voice.

"_Oh?"_

"_The real 'Drew' is my best friend, and former teammate, Sky."_

"_Why haven't you told us that till now? What's the significance of spilling the secret? Does he know it's about him?"_

Sydney looked down at her feet before looking back up at the camera. Everyone gasped when tears slid down her cheeks. _"He's getting married today; he found someone else to love, because I was too chicken to tell him I've been in love with him since the day I arrived at the academy in New Tech. And no, he doesn't know. I figured, even if my heart's breaking, I can encourage all my fans out there to do what I couldn't. If you love someone, you need to tell them, before you lose the chance to. It's the worst kind of heartbreak you could ever experience." _With that, they watched as Syd picked up her guitar and she started to sing her song before the live studio audience.

Four sets of eyes were on Sky as Sydney gave the most passionate performance of her life, never once knowing the man she loved was watching her, his own heart breaking at the grief he saw in her. Sam moved to slide an arm around Z's waist as Z leaned against Bridge's shoulder. Jack stood apart from them, watching Sky's body shake slightly as the Red Ranger listened to Sydney's song and finally accepted he was the inspiration behind it.

--

She was utterly exhausted as she entered her suite. The audience had asked for three encores, and Sydney couldn't help but give it to them. She'd been so awed by the love and support she'd gotten after revealing her big secret to the world, but now, that awe was gone, and she was left with the loneliness of knowing Sky and Mack were on their way to their honeymoon, which was a week in Germany, a place Sky had always talked about wanting to visit. She dug her cell phone out of her purse and saw she had several voice mails waiting for her. Her first thought was just to leave them until the morning, when she'd be better equipped, emotionally, to deal with them, but when she saw they were from Bridge, Z, and Jack, she figured she should check them.

"_Hey Syd, it's Jack, just wanted to give you a heads up that we sent you something; it should be at your hotel by the time you get back from the concert. We miss your smile and perkiness, Pinkie. Take care, and call back soon. Oh, and by the way, we saw the performance this morning, you looked and sounded wonderful."_

Syd bit her lip. She made a mental note to call Jack back in the morning. She yawned and settled into the couch cushions as the next message played.

"_Sydie, it's me. I don't know if you got Jack's message, but your present might be a little delayed. Hope you enjoy it, since it took us forever to think of something to cheer you up. Oh, and Sky's pretty pissed at you for not showing up, just to give you a hint at what's to come when you talk to him later. Anyways, you were beautiful this morning, and I wish you'd told the rest of us it was Sky, though it wasn't much of a surprise, considering. Anyways, love ya! Talk to you later."_

The former Pink Ranger closed her eyes and grinned. Leave it to Bridge to change subjects so fast they made her head spin. As Z's message began to play, Syd wondered why the bellhop hadn't told her there was a package for her downstairs.

"_It's me. You're probably still at the concert, and it took me forever to ditch the boys so I could call and warn you. Your little present Jack sent, it's Sky, so be on the look out. When he got on the plane, he wasn't a happy camper. I'm sure he'll explain everything, but just so you know, he watched your performance this morning, so he knows. Look, I've got to go, if the boys find out I told you, they'll kill me. I miss you, if you need me, call me. Love ya Princess!"_

Sydney's eyes widened and her phone fell to her lap. "Oh god," she uttered, suddenly horrified about the possibilities of what Z's message brought. "I'm going to kill them," she spoke to no one in particular as she surged up and headed for her bedroom.

--

After a long, steamy bubble bath, it was well past three in the morning when Syd walked out onto her balcony to look out at Central Park. The sounds of the ever bustling city drifted up to her, making her smile. As she leaned against the railing, she felt her body tense and suddenly go on alert. All of her old Ranger training kicked in, causing her to spin around, her arms swinging out as she attempted to stop her attacker.

"JESUS! SYD!"

The former Pink Ranger let out a startled yelp and fell back against the railing as she stared up at Sky, who was rubbing his cheek, which is what she'd managed to hit with her hand. "Sky? What in the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, even though she had a good idea thanks to Z.

Once he was sure she hadn't broken any of his facial bones, he glared at her. "You're really going to stand there and ask me that after what happened this morning?"

Syd debated her course of action, choosing to play dumb and tried to change the subject. "Technically, I'm sitting," she pointed out the fact that she was now on the ground. "Second, I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me, Syd," he growled.

"I'm serious; I have no idea what you're talking about. Shouldn't you be in Germany by now?" she asked.

"I changed my flight plans."

One slim eyebrow shot up. "Oh, I'm sure Mackenzie was happy about that. What the hell were you thinking? I doubt she wants to spend your honeymoon here while you argue with me."

"There isn't going to be a honeymoon, and she's not here with me," he told her as evenly as he could, watching the realization sink in.

"What did you do?" Sky sighed and moved to help her up, the two of them leaning against the railing. "Sky?"

"I almost made the biggest mistake of my life," he spoke up.

"I don't get you," Syd sighed. "I thought you loved her?"

"I do." Syd felt whatever mends she'd made to her heart crack. "I do love her, but I'm not in love with her. It's hard to be in love with someone, when your heart isn't yours to give to that person."

The petite blonde shook her head. "I don't think I follow you."

Sky looked up from where he'd been staring at the park and met her gaze. "It's hard to marry someone, when your heart belongs to someone other than that person. Mine belongs to this girl I've known for a few years now."

"Oh." Sydney bit her lip and turned to look back out at the bustling city below them. She almost wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, suddenly realizing that even though it was killing her inside, it was getting easier to deal with him and his multiple loves. She almost didn't hurt as much now as she had when she thought he was marrying Mackenzie. 'Or maybe it's because I'm just so numb inside. I haven't felt warm and alive since I left the academy' she thought, reaching her hands up to cover her face.

"Sydney?" he asked softly, his voice close to her ear as his arms slowly trapped her in front of him.

"What?" she gasped softly.

"Wanna hear about this girl I'm in love with?" he quietly asked.

She let out a sob. "Oh sure, why not?" she told him, spinning around to stare at him. "Yes, Sky, I want to hear about this girl you're talking about. I so sincerely want to hear about the girl who's going to have everything I want."

Sky smirked at her. "You'd like her, you really would. She's very sweet, gentle, loves to cuddle up on the couch with me and just doze," he started. "She's got these beautiful blue eyes that just look deep down into your soul. But for all her beauty and her sweet nature, she can kick some serious ass. She's a really good fighter, and she's saved my ass countless times."

Syd had her eyes closed, her body shaking as he spoke about this woman he so obviously loved. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. I appreciate the fact that she's stubborn, just like me, and that she's the first person who stood up against the man who killed my father, the first person who believed there was more to me than meets the eye. She's kept me in check for a long time, helping me walk the line between SPD and a real life. She's my best friend, but lately, I haven't seen much of her."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Syd murmured.

"This morning, I watched her on live t.v., where she spilled her guts about the man she loves, and about how he was the inspiration for her big number one hit. You know, she never told me she was in love with me, and I wondered why, until she said why this morning. Does she by chance sound like someone you know?"

"Possibly," she whispered as Sky reached forward and tipped her chin up so she was looking at him. Her eyes were still closed but they opened as his thumbs caressed her skin, wiping away the remnants of her tears.

"I'm so in love; I think I finally got it right," he whispered her own lyrics back to her, watching her face scrunch up as she started a full blown crying jag. "I wonder if you know, you're all I ever think about at night." Sydney looked at him through her tears, her heart bursting for joy as she realized he was telling her the truth. "When I left the church this morning, do you know what Mackenzie told me?"

"No, what?"

"She'd better hold you tight, give you all her love; look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause she's got your love," he whispered, watching as a familiar Sydney smile peaked out through the tears. "She's right, you know. I love you, Sydney Drew."

Sydney didn't respond, she just cried as she threw herself against him, letting him enfold her in his arms and hold her tight. She cried harder, only this time it was tears of joy, as Sky's aftershave assaulted her senses and his arms warmed her cold body. He whispered soothingly sweet nothings in her ear as she finally calmed down and rested against him.

Without a word, Sky picked Sydney up princess-style and carried her to her room. Slowly, he took her robe off her, revealing the pretty pink lace nightgown she wore. Once she was ready for bed, he tucked her in before he quickly and methodically got undressed, leaving only his boxers on, and climbed into bed with her. He smiled when Syd snuggled herself close to him and let out a sigh of contentment. "Sky?"

"What's wrong, Syd?"

"Nothing," she murmured against his chest. "I love you."

Sky grinned and wrapped his arms tighter around her body. "I love you too, Syd."


End file.
